Familiarity
by jdcocoagirl
Summary: Botan has a chance to be a normal teenager. Botan and Yusuke pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Romance/humor

**Familiarity **

**Chapter 1: **_**Botan's in the Human world **_

_She felt hot and bothered, like her body was on fire, a rough callous hand caressing her body from her face and back to her body and lips taunting and tasting her as if she was the best dessert on the most luxurious buffet in the room. He feasted on her like there's no tomorrow__,__ kissing, licking and caressing her, and he felt her respond to every move he gave her__;__ she moaned so low that it gave him a pleasurable shiver to his spine._

Botan POV

It's been two years since I have been here in the Human World. I can't believe Koenma is allowing me to stay here and mingle with the humans, letting me have a normal teenager life going to school, shopping and the likes. Letting me stay with Master Genkai and having her be my guardian, for a whole year. This is going to be a great adventure or misadventure. I can't wait for what's in store for me. What school I will go to? Will I be meeting new friends? Will I see Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko and Yusuke?

Normal POV

Since Botan arrived by teleportation, she was welcomed by Master Genkai and Yukina.

"Botan, welcome home," said both Master Genkai and Yukina.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Master Genkai, and it nice to see you again Yukina," replied Botan and bowed her head to them as a sign of respect.

Later that night they talked about how her work as a Deity of Death had been and how Yukina is holding up to the new found life here in the Human World, and now that she found out that Hiei is her brother, she tried to spend as much time as they could.

Master Genkai gave her the information for where she is going to school on Monday and her uniform.

She and Yukina went shopping for her to blend with the Humans and she was told not to use her power of healing or to use her oar and float around the city.

Yukina showed Botan where to shop and what school she will be going to.

They went to a nice Italian Restaurant to eat.

They sat there and looked over the menu as they placed their order and waited.

"Botan, how are you? I mean…"

Botan cut Yukina off and said, "I survived, a bit shaken up when I remem… when I almost died and how Yusuke and the others kept fighting for my sake and the Spirit World."

"What about you?" Botan asked quickly to avoid the awkwardness building, "Yukina, anything interesting?"

She smiled and answered, "I get to hang out with Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara and sometimes with Shizuru when she's not busy with her work. Hiei takes good care of me and helps out as much as he can. He is really stepping in the role of being a big brother."

Botan smiled at her response and felt very happy for Yukina to have that completeness that she was missing.

Monday rolled around and Botan found herself walking towards her school. She was wearing her green fleeted skirt with white blouse with red ribbon and a green blazer that was her uniform. She stepped in the school ground taking in all the sights of the surroundings and headed to the principal's office to get her class schedules. The secretary escorted her to her first class of the day and the secretary gave the teacher her slip. The teacher went back inside to announce that there is a new student, beckoning Botan to step inside the classroom.

Everyone gasped and as she stepped in all eyes were on her as she introduced herself to the class.

She smiled at each one and said, "Good morning everyone, my name is Botan Yamamura, I just started…" Botan was interrupted by the door opening revealing a young man panting with jet black hair that was slicked back with gel and with a cheeky smile, as he looked around noticing someone else. His eyes landed on the very familiar violet eyes as he gasped for realization who she was.

"Botan," Yusuke said from the door.

"Yusuke," Botan replied.

The teacher and the whole class looked astonished to find out Yusuke the notorious bad boy, knew the new and innocent looking student Botan.

The teacher composed herself before the students created more commotion, "Yusuke since you're late and it seems that you know our new student you will have the pleasure of showing her around the school."

Yusuke just nodded his head and went to his assigned seat and the teacher directed Botan to her seat as well.

Lunch came soon and Yusuke was giving Botan the grand tour and they stopped under the cherry blossom tree to eat their lunch.

"Botan," Yusuke said to get her attention.

"Yes Yusuke," Botan replied mildly.

"Why are you here?"

"Koenma gave me a chance to mingle with the Humans and let me feel like a normal teenager like how Kurama's blending in."

"Where are you staying," Yusuke asked while stealing food from Botan.

"Hey," she tried to swat his hand away but he shoved the food in his mouth, "Yukina made that, and I'm staying with her and Genkai."

He kept munching and nodded his head.

She looked at him and said, "Why Yusuke are you offering?"

He choked on the food he was stuffing his mouth and heard her giggle and he sent her a death glare. But soon both of them started to laugh.

And as they progressed everyone in school including Kuwabara found out about the new student and that her name was Botan. The school day ended and Yusuke walked Botan home.

The following day Yusuke and Botan found themselves the hot topic of the entire school. Rumors started that both of them were secretly dating behind Keiko's back. Thinking it will die down any time soon they both ignored it.

But Botan heard more nasty things about her and girls were giving her dirty looks every time she walked by and saying little comments like how she stole Yusuke from Keiko or how she seduced Yusuke was infuriating her to say the least. She started looking for Yusuke and just pound him to release all the pent up anger she had. She found him on the roof tops leaning on the railing.

"Hey Bo!" Yusuke said, acknowledging her presence even without turning his head.

"Yusuke," Botan said his name shakily.

Yusuke faced her, as if saying to sit with him.

"You know," he paused and lowered his voice and in a clipped tone he continues, "Keiko and I broke up over the summer," he gathered himself as if saying it any louder than a whisper was like eating a live duck with so much disgust he continues, "she cheated on me."

He looks at her just to gauge how she reacts and what he saw in her eyes was confusion, anger and sympathy for him.

But she wanted to know why, waiting for him to explain to her why her new school mates were giving her the look and making her the bad girl in the situation.

He took a deep cleansing breath and he started, "because you're with me all yesterday and people think and jump to conclusions when they don't know the answer. Give them time. And I don't protest if they think we're dating either."

Yusuke smiled cheekily at her to encourage her to smile also. And Botan swatted his arms as the last sentence dawned on her.

Yusuke and Botan was joined by Kuwabara and enjoyed their lunch. The boys kept stealing her food that Yukina prepared for her and she was thankful that her food was enough for the three of them.

She broke their relentless teasing by asking the most proverbial question, "Where is Keiko?" she asked no one in particular.

Kuwabara answered, "She's been on the exchange program since last week. She'll be back next month." As she heard the answer, she observed Yusuke for his reaction and she found none.

The school bell rang signaling the end of classes and Yusuke found himself walking Botan home once again.

He broke their silence by saying, "We should hang out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: again not mine**

**Chapter 2: Friendship**

Yusuke POV

(Genkai's Temple)

I can't believe I haven't been here in a while.

'Why am I so disappointed that she wants to study rather than hangout and fool around?'

_Flashback:_

_Botan turn around to face me. Her expression adorning her smile and shyness, saying "us hang out?"_

_Yea! you, me, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei and probably if Shizuru is not busy today._

_I can hear the excitement in her voice that she loves to hang out and catch up on things, but she paused as if thinking… "but come one, we have tons of assignment and I really want to do good in school." That's what she said._

_I had a disappointed look on my face and being her she notice this and say's "what if we stay at Genkai's finish our home work and will ask her if we can all our friends to come over, I know she won't mind." _

'_I just gave her a smile and a hug the indicates that I agreed.'_

'_And who am I to complain if this is a form to stay close to her.'_

_End of Flashback_

But what stun me the most is that she's bright enough to figure out our home work, knowing she never study and went to school even in the past. Looking at her makes me wander if I can be a better man.

She helps me with my home work, unlike with Keiko if I can't understand she would hit me, but with Botan, she showed me patience and try her best to make me interested and she taught me over and over again until I understand.

Now we're done with our home work I gave her my thanks and brush my hand on her hair her.

'I can't bring up the fact when she asked me why Keiko and I broke up. That I drove Keiko to cheat on me cause I been thinking the what if Botan died on that faithful day, I could never forgive myself, she is one of the most important people in my life she keep saving me, and giving me support, I know I like her, hell I can admit that I had a crush on her, try to make excuses just to touch her or brush my hands on her hair. Still I don't want to ruin the beautiful friendship we have and built that people might envy.'

Normal POV

Botan and Yukina serve food out in the living room.

"Yusuke, I called Shizuru, Kuwabara and Hiei, except Kurama I can't seem to get a hold on him." Yukina said.

"Okey I will try and call his cell phone" Yusuke replied while stuffing food in his mouth.

An hour or so later the gang start filling up the first one to arrived was Hiei, followed Shizuru and Kuwabara and finally Kurama arrived looking like he was attack by demons, in fact it was just his fan girls following him around and trying to get a piece of him.

Everyone laugh at his misfortune but it was all good. They chat at their heart contents night soon rolled in and it time for them to head home, the last one to leave was Yusuke.

The following day Yusuke is waiting for Botan to step out of the temples gate and waited for her, she wore a lovely smile just for him and greeted him in a very teasing voice saying "can't wait to see me ha!" and Yusuke replied "you caught me, guilty as charge." They both laugh at their own crazy antics.

Walking through the school gate every student had there eyes on them and they start to speculate and the wild fire starts and the murmur's had stop when they heard a piercing yell of Kuwabara saying why "Yusuke did not pick him up from his house, this again." This made the student body gasp and start to murmur different things and gossip fly like it is a contagious disease.

Inside the classroom where Botan and Yusuke sat on their designated chairs, both minding their own business when two girls approach Botan.

Hi my name is Maiako, so what did you like about Yusuke? Maiako her tone was more of accusing the inquiring.

And I'm Hayasi , he is hot! how did catch him? Hayasi's tone indicates spitefully.

Botan look at them like they we're wildly and she answered them stuttering "wh- wha… what?" both girls laugh at her, saying "you don't have to be modest" both wearing a devilish grin.

Yususke hearing Botan's reaction felt compelled knowing that Botan does not deal with people criticizing her or giving her any indication of being cornered for answered.

He walk up to them saying "You girls should stop questioning Botan." Yusuke's tone of voice showed no room for dispute and the two girls left her alone and walk away and whispering to each other.

"Thank you" Botan said it timidly. And Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder.

The day felt so long for the two, lunch was spent on the rooftop with Kuwabara away from the prying eyes of the student body and especially with Keiko's friend giving Botan a hard time and taunting her every chance they get. The last bell sounded signaling the end of the day. This time both Kuwabara and Yusuke walked her home and do their home work in peace.

(Genkai's Temple)

Yukina greeted them at the gate, while Botan went straight to her room and change to something more comfortable.

"Yusuke, did something happen?" Yukina's voice held corned in them and it showed in her face.

Yusuke sigh "yeah, well people think that Botan was the cause of my failed relationship with Keiko and the girls just keep taunting her except they can't touch her and I… I mean me and Kuwabara won't let anything happen to her." Yukina smiled and nodded her head.

They did their home work and ate their dinner that Botan made they talked about the pass tournament and their misadventures.

Yukina piped up "I see that all us form a bond that made us strong and I hope our friendship will last" then she trailed off.

Genkai agreed and finishing her last bite of the food and stood up saying "I have to rest old age is catching up on me" and every one snickered a laugh.

Kuwabara said his good bye's and left. Yukina went to her room to rest and that just left Yusuke and Botan.

(Outside the temple)

Hey Bo! Yusuke call her attention

Hmn! She replied

Friday is coming up soon, would like to see the Tokyo at night?

"I love to, we can call everyone and hang out, I will even call Koenma and we can go to the Karaoke bar you been raving about and eat out where Kurama said they serve the best Pizza in the world and don't forget will eat some ice cream to." Then she blushed realizing she is demanding too much.

Yusuke start to laugh at her and tease her "Is there anything else you think other than food."

Botan just glared at him.

He snort "that does not work on me remember."

She just sighs and said "I know, okay you win."

"I win! oh come one Bo you can do better than that." Botan look at him and just smiled. "Okay will do what ever you want, call Koenma and the gang and have them meet us here. I have to go and thanks for helping do my home work." Yusuke give her a full hug and kiss her temple and walked down the flight of stairs. And Botan just look at his descending silhouette form.

A/N: don't forget to review. And hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank **kuramarulez **and **lips of pink **for everything especially for helping making the story feel more real. hugs and kisses

and I also like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. especially baia, again thanks so much.

and on with the story.

Chapter 3: The Pizza Place

Kurama leads them to the Pizza Place. The ambiance makes them feel like you're dining in a five-star restaurant, though in fact it's just a two storey house with simple and elegant decorations. The lights are low, and it shows that people come here to relax and have a good time with their family and friends. The soft chairs and long tables give off a homey feel.

Though it's Friday night and the place is packed. Kurama is friends with the owner so they get in easily and get the table with the nicest view.

"Kurama, since you know this place so well, you should order for us," Shizuru says and everyone agrees.

Kurama orders food and drinks for the entire table.

They sit around the table, happily eating their food and chatting about the day's events. They muse over how they had not expected Hiei to be a great singer and laugh at how crazy Kuwabara's antics were while singing – and then tease him for how badly he sang. They all look at how Yusuke wouldn't sing any songs and kept saying "I'm worst than Kuwabara," and this gained a lot of howling laughs from the gang.

Amid the laughter and good times, Genkai and Koenma talk about how these kids grow up so fast and how they became great friends. Their bonds got tighter and their trust became more and more defined.

Interrupting the musings, Hiei suddenly cries out, "You guys! We need to order more pizza and ice cream!"

Everyone looks at him blankly, which he responds with a confused, "What? Did I burn something?"

Kurama flags down the waiter to order more pizza and ice cream and gets a refill for their drinks.

Botan looks at everyone's happy faces, and she can't believe that everyone can be this silly and act like this Friday night outing has been a long-standing tradition. As she glances around, a strand of hair escapes its tight bond and Kurama tucks the stray hair behind her ear.

She casts him a smile and murmurs "thank you." This is not gone unnoticed by Yusuke and Hiei and both know that Kurama has a thing for her. Yusuke feels every fiber of his being tingling and telling him to do something, but he just ignores it.

The small quiet moment is interrupted by Shizuru, who pipes up and says, "Yukina, Botan, we should go somewhere, just us girls, without these boys around."

Yukina and Botan agree.

"We could go tomorrow afternoon," suggests Botan.

"And we could go shopping and go to a spa," Yukina adds.

Botan and Shizuru nod their approval.

Yusuke turns away from the girls and poses a question to Genkai. "How's the pizza and ice cream?"

Genkai smiles and says, "This is tasty! I love it, especially eating it with you guys."

Everyone is touched by the implication it holds.

"How about you, Koenma, do you like yours?" Botan asks while smiling

"Like Master Genkai, I love it very much, and I agree that the food tastes much better when eating with friends."

And everyone agrees.

Kuwabara raises his glass and toasts, "To us, and our friendship!" Everyone follows suit, clinking their glasses together.

"Botan, taste this ice cream, it's so delicious." Hiei offers.

She leans toward the spoon that Hiei holds out for her.

"MMM! It's amazing! she says, after she swallows. She looks at Hiei's ice cream and whines, "Why didn't I get this one?"

Hiei smiles and says, "I can share it with you."

"I don't want to put you out."

Despite her refusal, Hiei can see she really wants to take him up on his offer, so with another smile he says, "You're not, I'm offering."

"Thanks Hiei, you're the best." Botan gives him a half hug.

At that moment, across the table, Yusuke feels out of place, but he's not the only one feeling like that. On Botan's right, Kurama is seeing red.

Yukina snickers at her brother with, "You like flirting don't you?"

Hiei does not look at his twin but merely brushes it off as something he does not hear at all.

**Kuwabara's POV**

I see both Yusuke and Kurama's reactions, and make a mental note to ask them what's going on. I've already seen how Kurama tries to make Botan as comfortable as possible, but that's not strange that Kurama acts that way. He tries to be a gentleman to all the girls he knows, and he even treats Yukina and my sister like little girls, but there's something different about how he treats Botan.

And as for Yusuke, I know he and Botan are great friends and might even be best friends but he still feels guilty about the things that happened to her. He doesn't act the way he did before, and he doesn't get mad at her as easily. She teases him relentlessly yet he does not retaliate. They don't bash each other anymore, when they answer the wrong way or when one of them is being a smart mouth. I like this change in him, because he is not the pervert he used to be.

**Normal POV**

When they finish eating they ask for their bill and pay it.

They are all happy and content with the day's events. While walking, Yusuke notices Botan shivering from the cold and he removes his jacket and offers it to her. It amazes him that his jacket is too big for her.

"Do you feel warmer now?" Yusuke asks.

"Yes, thanks," Botan replies with a small smile.

Unconsciously, Yusuke drapes his arms around Botan to keep her warm and he looks down at her and she just smiles at him knowing he did something right. Lost in their own little world they fall behind their friends though somehow, neither cares.

When they reach Genkai's temple, everyone tries to say good night to them, but Genkai is not ready for the night to end and offers, "Why don't you all stay for a cup of tea? Or better yet, stay the night?"

And everyone agrees.

Over tea they talk more and more until one by one they start to doze off. And if one listens, the only sounds one'll hear are light snores from the room and the sounds of the night outside.

___________________________________

hope you like it.

please dont forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

Yu Yu Hakusho:

A/N: I would like to thank my beta reader **kuramarules.**

I would like to thank the following: **chicana300,** **heartluv,** **orangestory08, rajvir, shirahime, and to the others who review in the previous chapter. thank you so much.**

**Chapter 4: Catching up**

The girls go shopping to buy things that are necessary to them.

They stop for lunch at a steak house to catch up on things. As they sit a waiter approaches them and greets while he hands them the menu, and then he leaves. They look over the list of food and when they are satisfied and know what they are going to order they signal the waiter to come to their table.

The waiter approaches them and says, "What will be the order?"

Shizuru places their orders and the waiter jots it down and repeats the order to clarify it and says, "Is that all? Would you like to add a dessert?"

Shizuru replies, "No, that's all."

Then the waiter smiles and says, "Your meal will arrive in 15 minutes," They all nod their heads.

In a very bubbly voice Botan says, "You know, last night was fun," while wiggling her eyebrows for some effect and continues, "I think we should do it again or maybe try something new every Friday. Go to different places to dine or other fun stuff to do, what do you say girls?"

"Yes!" Both girls agree.

While mimicking Botan's bubbly voice, Shizuru adds, "We could con the boys into taking a beach trip one of these days."

A very girly "yes" is heard around the table. They start to laugh at this as well.

Shizuru continues saying, "Botan, you got the most attention from the boys last night, ha!"

"What do you mean?" Botan replies uncertainly.

"You mean you did not realize that they were giving you so much attention?" Yukina says disbelievingly.

"When did you become so blunt and talkative?" Botan raises her eyebrow at Yukina.

"Well, two years is a long time, and meeting people can help you gain insights to their lives and talking to them helps." A giggle escapes from Shizuru and Yukina continues, "Okay! Fine, spending time watching T.V. can cause you to act like this and besides spending time with Shizuru you teaches you a lot."

Botan just gawks at her like she's from a different dimension.

"Botan, stop saying you did not realize Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are so smitten by you," Shizuru adds and this causes Botan to recover from her earlier stupor.

"No," Botan replies and she continues saying, "Come on, they are just trying to pull my leg! Hiei was being nice to me last night probably because he ate too many sweets, Kurama is always nice and as for Yusuke, he is just…just, I don't know, maybe he became nice or you know, needs a favor."

Both girls just shook their heads disbelievingly that she could not see how the boys treated her differently from them.

"Do you really think that?" Yukina replies and adds, "My brother became nice for a change, and he wants to make up for the gap that was missing between us. It wasn't easy --- it took time, but last night he proved to me that he can be a good man, a gentleman in fact, and I like the way he is now. Although sometimes he can be so cold but hey I love my brother whether he is good or evil."

Botan takes this as a good sign that things can change for the better.

The sound of someone speaking stops Botan from pondering about what Yukina had revealed.

"This is not what I had in mind when I mentioned the boys." Shizuru sighs. "I guess we should move onto another topic, a lighter one." But before she can say what topic she has in mind the food is being served, and they gush about how the food is presented and how it looks so delicious. They thank the waiter and start a new conversation. After admiring the food they take a bite.

Slicing into her steak with grace Yukina poses a question to Shizuru, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip from her beverage she replies, "I forgot," They laugh at this.

Botan snickers, "Who would have thought the mighty Kuwabara Shizuru can be so forgetful," This earns her a glare from the aforementioned girl. Both girls laugh hysterically and Shizuru relents and laughs with them.

Their day continues as they go back to shopping and finally end the day at the spa to relieve the stress of the day's events.

______

**A Month later**

They continue meeting every Friday night to catch up and tell stories about what happened to them over the week. They watch a movie, go to the carnival and things like this make them a whole lot happier.

Botan tries to be with everyone and tries to learn as much as she can with them.

**_____**

It's a bright Monday morning, and as usual Yusuke and Kuwabara walk with Botan to go to school. As they approach the school grounds many students flock around talking amongst themselves, but they keep on walking until they reach their classroom and take their designated seats. The bell rings signaling that the first subject is about to start.

The teacher greets the students and says, "Good morning class, and before we start our lesson let's welcome back Ms. Yukimura Keiko," She enters the door and everyone looks at her. "Keiko, welcome back," The teacher says and the rest of the class follows suit.

"Thank you Ma'am, I'm glad to be back," As she scans the room to look for Yusuke, she sees him looking in the opposite direction and following his line of vision, she finds herself looking at Botan, and Botan looks at her with the ever present smile and she mouths a small "hi!"

"Well Keiko, take your seat."

Keiko walks to the second row and takes her seat, silently thinking, 'What is she doing here? Or maybe it's another mission?' A lot of thoughts circle her mind.

**______**

**Lunch time:**

Keiko is sitting with her friends in the cafeteria and her boyfriend Daisuke is talking about nothing in particular while she is contemplating, _'Why Botan is here?'_ Interrupting her silent musings, Daisuke excuses himself to Keiko's friends and kisses Keiko on the cheek and her friends start to snicker with "oohs!" and "awws!"

After he leaves one of her friend asks, "Keiko, I can't believe you know Botan! How did you meet her? You weren't here last month."

This did not frazzle Keiko one bit and she replies nonchalantly, "We met some years ago."

Her friends look at her like she sprouted a new head.

While waving her hands she says, "It's not a big deal, we've …..", before she could continue her explanation one of her friend says, "NOT A BIG DEAL," Her outburst gains an audience, and Keiko asks her to lower her voice.

Modulating her voice again she says, "How can you say that? When she is clearly so close to Yusuke?"

Before she can answer her, one of their friend's pipes up, "You know they have been spending a lot of time together here and outside of school. We were thinking they are a couple."

This makes Keiko's face turn red; she abruptly stands up. Her friend continues saying, "But then again others think she is more into Kuwabara," Falling to deaf ears, she excuses herself.

"Oh no! I think we struck a nerve," One of the girls says sarcastically.

**_______**

Keiko is seeing red; she walks to the stairs leading to the roof tops where she knows Yusuke will be.

'_**Why am I so jealous of Botan? Why do I care if Yusuke dates her?'**_

_Her conscience responds, 'because, you are still in love with him, whether you admit it or not.'_

_She contradicts her conscience by saying, __**'She's probably here because of a mission and the world is going to end.'**_

_Her conscience replies, 'If that's the case, then why are you still heading to the roof top?'_

_She answers, __**'Because I need to know,'**__ with that said she reaches her hand to the door knob to turn and push it forward…._

_____

Botan and Kuwabara are eating outside, enjoying the sun near the soccer field. Botan loves the feel of the wind on her face, not caring if Kuwabara starts stealing her food. She is happy and can't be anymore happier about the fact that she can spend time with her friends.

Kuwabara breaks off her thoughts by saying, "Botan, we're friends right?"

She turns around and smiles at him and says, "Yes, we are friends. Why do you ask?"

Kuwabara smiles at her and he says, "Good to hear that. Then you should start calling me Kazuma."

Botan looks at him with surprise and she starts to squeal "Aaah! Can I really call you Kazuma?" she then hugs him and she says, "I like that very much Kazuma."

Kuwabara just hugs her back and says, "Thanks."

They resume eating and suddenly Kuwabara pipes up, "Where is Yusuke?"

She stares at him while trying to remember where Yusuke is and as if an answer comes to her suddenly says, "Ah! I remember he said that he needs to go for a walk. Besides, one less person to share my food is good for me."

"**BOTAN,"** Her name is being called out and with a very oddly familiar voice screaming in anger, **"ONE LESS PERSON TO SHARE,"** And the voice turns to a low murmur, "that hurts Bo, do you not love me any more?" Yusuke replies with a pout adorning his face and his eyes look like they're going to burst out at any moment.

Botan and Kuwabara face fault and recover just in time to laugh hysterically and this causes Yusuke to stomp his foot and start hitting Kuwabara's head while saying, "You two are so mean, leaving me all alone in the classroom without food."

Botan can't stop laughing and suddenly finds herself saying, "Yusuke."

This suddenly catches the boy's attention and they turn to look at her while Yusuke still has Kuwabara's arm wrapped around his arm and is almost punching him in the face. Botan continues with the ever present smile on her face, saying, "Here, you can have some."

Unknown to them there is a pair of brown eyes watching them with a mixed expression of sadness, jealousy and anger.

_____

Yusuke finds himself alone in a classroom once again and since the teacher isn't here they are allowed to do other things. He hears the door open and close but he doesn't turn around to see who entered the classroom and he just ignores that person until he hears his name being called. He turns around to find Keiko standing near the door.

The dead silence is suffocating them both and Keiko can't stand it anymore. She clears her throat and says, "How are you, Yusuke?"

Awkwardly, Yusuke looks at her. He curtly replies "I'm good."

"So..." Keiko starts but she is met with silence once again and Yusuke looks out the window.

She starts to clear her throat again to get his attention and he just merely glances at her and she says, "I heard rumors going around that you and Botan are an item."

This makes Yusuke's head turn around to look at her directly in the eye. _'I got your attention now,'_ Keiko thinks and continues saying, "I also heard that she is going out with Kuwabara," She tries to make her voice sound a bit teasing but it ends up being bitter.

"And I need to explain this because…" Yusuke's voice is cold as ice.

"You don't have to explain," Keiko's voice has an air of confidence and puts her hand on her hip and while walking she continues, "I know Botan only comes here to give you missions, to investigate or just to see Kurama."

Yusuke mentally flinches at the mention of the fox's name and he keeps his stoic expression and says in a mocking tone of voice, "And still you ask about stupid rumors?"

"Because I saw how you looked at her on the field while she handed you her food and you've never looked at me like that. Why?" Keiko's voice goes up a notch and her air of confidence is starting to wear thin. Her stance starts to slump a bit and you can hear the hurt in her voice.

Yusuke ignores the fact that Keiko is hurting, "Why do you care?" he says with a clipped tone of voice.

"I care because," She runs her hand through her hair and continues, "because why her and why not me?"

"No!" Yusuke raises his voice and catches himself and he grits his teeth, "You're not pointing that finger at me. The better question is, 'why did you cheat on me?'

"What? Our relationship was already in limbo," she emits a growl somewhere from her throat and continues, "You are the reason why I ran off with another guy. You hurt me and the best part of it is that I can hurt you back."

"Congratulations! You succeeded in doing that," Yusuke replies, mimicking the voice of a game show host.

_____

Unbeknownst to them, two figures, one with bright blue hair and the other with bright orange hair are outside the door and have heard everything and they feel sorry for both of their friends and try to listen to their sounds. They hear silence for a long moment and then a rustle that is moving closer to the door. They hurry and try to open the door while feigning innocence and the blue haired girl says, "Ah! Sorry, we thought no one was here, I'm just going to leave and come back later to get my… ah… things."

Keiko plasters on a fake smile and says, "Botan, it's no biggie. Yusuke and I were just catching up. Maybe we should do the same, what do you say to after school?"

Botan looks at Keiko while trying to catch her expressions and she answers with such enthusiasm and her bubbliest, "I would love to catch up with you." As if it just dawns on her, her voice turns sad, "and all that, except I already have plans made after school." Her voice becomes optimistic, "What about on Wednesday, after school?" Keiko just looks at her and smiles genuinely and mentally kicking herself for being mean and says, "Yes!" to the offer and feeling guilty at how she acted toward her.

She smiles a genuine smile again and she adds, "I'll see you then. And I'm glad to see you again," with that said she walks up to her and gives her a hug and then walks out the door, giving Kuwabara a slight nod to acknowledge his presence.

The awkward silence engulfing the trio continues the little drama that surrounds them.

Kuwabara who is standing outside the door witnessing how the things changed says, "What just happened?"

Ignoring the question that Kuwabara just posed, Yusuke turns to Botan with a raised eyebrow "You have plans after school?"

Kuwabara pipes up, "Of course she has, and she'll spend it with us, right Bo?"

Botan just smiles sheepishly while saying, "Um… umm, no but I will make up for it."

"Bo," Yusuke says her name like a father that just found out her daughter lied to him.

"I promised Kurama that I will help him find a nice gift for his mother's birthday today."

Yusuke can't believe his ears, 'did she just say that she and_**Kurama**__ will spend an afternoon together and maybe with his family? He is always one step ahead of me. Why am I acting like some jealous boyfriend? Aah! This is really getting to me.'_

"WHAT!" Kuwabara shouts, "You cannot do that, you're supposed to study with us," Kuwabara starts whining and this breaks the inner battle going on within Yusuke and he starts to listen again to the conversation.

"Calm down we don't have to do homework today. There are no classes tomorrow because the teacher will have to evaluate us. I promise tomorrow you can have me all day," Botan wiggles her eyebrow for effect.

"But you just said to Keiko you'll meet her…" Kuwabara is cut off by Yusuke saying, "She said on Wednesday, you idiot."

Botan laughs at their antics, and the bell rings signaling the end of the day. "You guys we better get a move on."

They walk out the classroom talking amongst themselves.

_____

Kurama is standing outside the school gate of Sarayashiki High, and he can see lots of students pouring out. While he's waiting for Botan to arrive a lot of girls start hitting on him.

One girl attempts to catch his attention saying in the sultriest voice, "Hey there handsome! Waiting for me?"

He brushes it off as if he did not hear anything. This is not new to him but he never likes the attention even now that he's in a different school.

Keiko and her boyfriend are walking hand in hand when she stops in her tracks at seeing the girls flock around a red headed young man that she can tell is Kurama.

She drags her boyfriend over until she reaches her destination.

"Kurama," Keiko smiles at him.

"Keiko," Kurama curtly replies.

All the girls look at them back and forth until one pipes up saying, "You know each other?"

"Yes," both reply at the same time.

"Um… Keiko, have… you seen…" Kurama starts

"...Botan?" Keiko finishes for him, "she will be coming out anytime soon."

Kurama merely nods and when he turns his head to the side and sees Botan coming out of the door with Yusuke and Kuwabara he walks up to meet them half way.

Few of the girls are fuming and one voices her frustration by saying, "Why does that girl Botan get all the handsome men?"

Keiko merely smiles.

Daisuke look at her and asks, "Friend of yours?" His tone clearly shows jealousy.

"Not really, more of an acquaintance, he's Yusuke's friend."

"Where does Botan fit in this?"

"They are all friends," Keiko answers.

_____

Kurama talks a bit with Yusuke and Kuwabara and tells them, "Don't worry too much you guys, I will take good care of Botan." With that said he takes Botan's hands and leads her to his 2008 BMW R1200RTand stops to put her book bag in the compartment and then he helps her with the helmet while adjusting the straps. Kurama looks back at Yusuke and Kuwabara and smiles at them while watching their expressions.

To put them at ease he says, "Come on guys, trust me, she's in good hands. I promise to bring her back in one piece without any broken bones."

This earns him a slap in the back from Botan, and she mockingly says, "Are you trying to scare them that I might get hurt going shopping? You're so cruel."

Yusuke clears his throat to get their attention and says, "Just take care her and make sure Botan is home by 10 pm."

Kurama starts to get on his bike and assists Botan.

Yusuke taps Botan's shoulder and waits for her to look at him and he says, "Call me."

Botan just nods her head in acknowledgement.

Kurama and Botan bid them adieu and Kuwabara says, "Good bye," and waves his hand. The duo speed off to the shopping district.

Yusuke and Kuwabara start heading home, leaving the whole student body to stare at them in awe.

________

hope you all like it. please leave a review.

jd


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: thanks Kuramarules. hope you like the fifth installment.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Something New**

**Botan's POV**

It's been a week since the confrontation between Yusuke and Keiko and my so called with Kurama. Keiko and I hang out even if I am anxious and apprehensive but I am glad things work out. As for the rest of the week it seems like a blur, and teasing seems to be the least on our minds so on Friday we hung out but ended too soon.

_________

Yusuke hangs out with Yukina that Friday evening to make sure she is well taken care of, while Hiei and Botan went to the Demon World to take care of some business with Mukuro. The rest of the gang has other plans that evening.

"Yukina, do you like hanging out with me?" asks Yusuke.

"Ye...yes," Yukuna answered hesitantly.

"But I feel like you'd rather be with someone else right now," stated Yusuke.

A sigh escapes her lips then answers, "Yes, but I think he likes someone else."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in his eyes every time he sets his eyes on her."

"….."

Then Yukina continues, "I don't blame her, she is so oblivious to her surroundings. I do envy her sometimes."

Yusuke puts his arms around her lithe shoulders and gives her a half hug and whispers, "I know what it feels like," He isn't sure why he said it but this makes Yukina smile at him.

After the short walk and stop at a local diner they decide to go to the play ground. They both sit on the swing and gaze at the stars, and silence fills the air between them. The sigh that escapes from their lips and the steady squeaking sound of the swing are the only sounds. Yusuke gets off the swing and walks in front of Yukina; he extends his hands and says, "I better take you back to the Temple, it's getting late." Yukina puts her hands in his and walks with him back to the Temple.

Yusuke lays down on his bed and his mind swirls with things he feels; Keiko coming back wanting to know why she said it was his fault and how did Botan fit into their break up. He sighs deeply, "Botan," her name pass through his lips. He then screams her name once again. He finds himself thinking of things and why he feels jealous of Botan showing affection to the other guys, frustrated, he fell asleep.

-------

Yusuke, ready to face the day and leave, opens the door and he finds Botan's knuckles raise to knock.

"Why are you here?"

She sheepishly smiles at him and says, "It's Sunday, want to go somewhere?"

Yusuke is skeptical and happy at the same time and says, "I'd love too but… I have to do some errands…" He was cut off by Botan waving her hands and says, "So…sorry, I will go now." She starts to turn around but Yusuke grabs her hand, she looks at his hands holding her and she waits for him to say something and finally he says, "It's not that… I mean you can come with me then we will go anywhere you like," he waits for her to response and when none came he continues in a sing-song voice, "I will buy you some ice cream and cakes that you love most."

Botan perks up and hugs Yusuke so tight and she says, "What are we waiting for?" she untangles herself from him and runs away from him and then stops to yell "Are you coming or not?" Yusuke just smiles at her and closes the door and Botan yells again, "Come on slow poke," Yusuke sprints down the street to catch up to her with ease. They walk around town with all smiles.

______

The weeks began to normalize once again. They hang out with each other and this time around they went to a Karaoke bar and sangs their hearts out. The same scenario happens once again: one of the gang asks Yusuke to sing and declines until Kazuma finally annoys him and Yusuke angrily says, "stop pestering me, I told you before I don't sing." Kazuma did not even flinch and keeps teasing Yusuke and Yusuke glares at him back and finally he wins. Shizuru turns to give Botan the mike for her to sing but she does not sing and simply gives the mike to Yukina who gladly accepts and sings in her place.

________

Wednesday

We see three friends eating at the roof of Sarayashiki High and they happily munch on the food prepared by Botan. Soda's provided by Yusuke and finally Kuwabara provides some chocolates. They are talking animatedly until Kuwabara's cell phone rings.

He flips his cell open to read the screen and to see who is calling and he answers, "Yes, dear sister."

"Hello to you too brother," Shizuru replies so sweetly.

"Why are you so nice?" asks Kuwabara

"Okay, fine you caught me! Tell Yusuke and Botan to come to our house and we will have a simple gathering."

"What's the occasion?"

"Aww! Nothing special," Shizuru states.

Yusuke and Botan quirk an eye brow towards Kuwabara and he just signals with his pointer finger to give him a few more minutes to talk to his sister.

Then Kuwabara shouts on his cell saying, "WHAT! I NEED TO COME HOME AS SOON AS SCHOOLS OUT!"

"Kazuma, I think you just damaged my ear. Let me talk to Botan," Shizuru says.

Kuwabara hands his cell phone to Botan and she says, "What's new Shizuru."

"Nothing much, but I'm having a small gathering of friends tonight at my house."

"Oh! Really, I love to come…"

Shizuru cut her off by saying, "I need a favor from you."

"Sure name it."

"Could you call the rest and inform them about this gathering tonight around 7pm."

"Okay, no problem, I will tell them."

"Okay will see you later then."

"Bye."

Botan folds the cell phone shut and hands it back to Kuwabara.

Yusuke pipes up, "So, what's that all about?"

"Oh that! Shizuru is having a small gathering tonight at 7pm and she wants me to call the rest of the gang. Would you like to help me Yusuke?

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're a nice guy and you love me." Botan replies in a sing song manner.

Yusuke releases a sigh and says, "Yes, I will help."

Kuwabara just shakes his head and mouths to Yusuke, "Sucker."

__________

The Kuwabara Residence

Everyone is happy chatting with each other and trying to guess why Shizuru is holding such an event.

Yusuke pipes up, "You have a new boyfriend!"

Shizuru shakes her head.

"My turn," says Kuwabara and continues saying, "You bought that new jewelry you wanted."

"Close, but not that close," Shizuru replies.

"I'm going on a limb here and say you got promoted," Kurama says with an air of confidence.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner," exclaim Shizuru.

"So what do I win?" Kurama asks.

Shizuru walks around Kurama and bends down and kisses him on the cheek.

Yusuke pipes up, "So if I was correct you'll give me a kiss too?"

Shizuru tries to hide her smirk and answers, "Would you like one now?"

"A kiss, yes but not from you," Yusuke replies.

Botan chime in, "Who do you want to kiss you?

Yusuke looks at her in the eye and says, "It's a secret."

"Come on say it," Kuwabara encourages.

"I said it's a secret, so quit it would you," Yusuke says irritably.

"Okay! Let just enjoy Shizuru's dinner and let her fill in the gaps," Master Genkai says in a stern voice.

Shizuru tells them about her promotion, and the perks and benefits of being promoted.

Then they all notice that it's getting late and that it's a school night. They decide it's time to head home.

But before that Yusuke pipes up and says, "So where are we going this Friday?"

Shizuru answers, "Kazuma and I can't come this Friday since we will be heading to our grandparents home town for some family matter, and will be back late Monday night."

"Same goes for me," says Kurama and continues, "My mother says that I have to spend time bonding with them."

"Sorry Yusuke but Hiei and I have to meet Mukuro," Yukina says in a solemn tone.

"Koenma and I have some more things to discuss and I might stay at the Spirit World for a few days," Master Genkai says.

"Ok! What about you Botan? Any place you have to go?" Yusuke asks.

"None particular," Botan smiles and continues, "We can go any where you like. It seems that it will be just the two of us going out on Friday, so what do you say Yusuke, are you up for that?"

"That would be great."

______

Friday night comes rolling around and Yusuke and Botan are walking leisurely with no destination in particular, taking in the sights and the bright lights and the hustle and bustle of the night. People are walking, talking and stopping once in a while to shop around.

Yusuke watches Botan for a long moment as she is amazed how people interact and her face is full of smiles at the lights and sights. He walks to her and whispers gently, "Where would you like to go?"

She smiles at him and whispers back, "Let's go and watch a movie."

After watching a movie Yusuke gently holds Botan's hand and leads her to an Arabian restaurant where they can have dinner. While Yusuke caresses her hands she feels all tingly and doesn't want to let go. After they eat they walk in the park and start chatting while holding hands. Slowly and deliberately Botan untangles her fingers from Yusuke and starts to run to the fountain and sits at it edges. She dips her finger in and twirls the water and a wicked smirk forms in her mind. She dips her fingers in further as she hears Yusuke approach her then scoops up some water to splash it on him and keeps repeating it until Yusuke takes a few steps to reach her and stops her with one hand, as his free hands dips in the water fountain and he sprinkles water on Botan's head while saying, "We're even." They stay that way for quite a while until Botan leans her head on Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke looks down at her and then looks up at the dark sky while he wraps around his arm around her shoulder.

"The stars are out tonight," Botan states with out looking up at the sky.

"It's a wonderful night tonight, don't you think so?" Yusuke asks.

"Hmn."

Yusuke starts to stroke Botan's hair lovingly and enjoys the feel of her head on his shoulder and her hand encircles his waist.

Botan broke the stillness and says, "Would you sing me a song?"

"You know I don't sing."

"Yes you do sing."

"I can't sing."

"I've heard you sing before and even if you deny that you can sing, I know you can."

"No I'm not going to sing."

"I know you have a good voice."

"What?"

"Humor me."

Yusuke takes a deep cleansing breath and starts to sing.

**Well I'm wrapped around your finger  
I'm never letting go  
You know I'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow**

This must be an illusion  
I know this can't be real  
But right here and right now  
This is paradise I feel

I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right thru me  
You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread

Don't wanna go out walkin'  
Don't wanna to take a drive  
Don't wanna move from this sweet spot baby  
While this feelin's still alive

The way we fit together  
It's like we're meant to be  
And right here and right now  
This is paradise to me

**I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right thru me  
You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread  
**

**You found your way into my head  
Even angels fear to tread**

Botan leans up to press a kiss to Yusuke's cheek and says, "That's a very nice song, you really have a good voice."

"Thanks, I think you should return that favor and sing a song for me."

"Oh! Look at the time! It's time for us to head home." Botan untangles herself from him and stands up, feeling the loss of the comfort and warm of Yusuke's embrace.

Yusuke stands up and holds out his hand for her to take and walk home. As they exit the park he removes his hands and wraps it around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him and he leans down and whispers in her ear and says, "You owe me."

Botan looks up at him and smiles gently, "No I don't. You did it because you wanted to."

"You're such a tease."

"That's why you love me so much."

"That I do."

And they both laugh at their own antics.

"Thank you for this night," Botan says.

"You're always welcome."

They go straight home to Yusuke's house for the much needed rest. From this point on Yusuke feels the shift of their friendly banter to something more. Spending a week with her will give him a chance to know her better and to keep her safe as he promised Genkai.

Flash back

_As they step out of the Kuwabara's apartment Genkai call's out, "Yusuke, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Sure Grandma, what is it?" Yusuke replies._

"_I have a favor to ask," Yusuke nods his head and she continues, "Botan will be alone in the temple this coming Friday and I'm hoping you could look after her, take her with you."_

"_Sure, I will be glad to accompany Botan, she can stay with me."_

"_Is it really okay?"_

"_Don't worry; she can stay with me for a few days."_

"_That's good to hear. Can she stay for eight days?"_

"_Sure, no problem, I will look after her."_

"_Good, thanks in advance."_

End of Flashback

He is awakened from his reverie as they enter his house and he shows Botan to where she will be sleeping, and says, "Goodnight Bo," he leans down and kisses her forehead "Sweet dreams."

"Good night Yu," Botan replies just as softly.

'Something is different between me and him,' is Botan's last thought as sleep claims her.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW:


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would to thank all who reviewed the story and the ones who add me to their story alert.... this is the new chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusyo**

**Chapter 6 That Feeling**

**Yusuke's POV**

I'm tired from my part time job at the construction site. Thankfully, Botan greets me with a warm smile and gives me a peck on my cheek and says, "Hungry, sweetie?"

I nod my head as I follow her to the kitchen.

-----

Morning can never come so early. I walk towards the kitchen to have my power breakfast; I can hear Botan preparing our meals like she has been doing for the last 5 days. I stop and watch her for a long moment. It still amazes me that she is so comfortable in my home and that she cooks and takes care of me even if I come home late. It feels like we're playing house. I'm playing the husband and she is my wife. I can live like this. 'I hope mom will take more business trips like this and I know she won't disagree to letting Botan stay longer if needed.'

My musings are interrupted when I hear her say, "Are you going to stand there or help me set the table?"

I walk up to her kiss her cheek and say, "Good morning to you too, princess," and I proceed to the cupboard to bring out plates, chopsticks and glasses.

"Yusuke, bring an extra plate for Kazuma. He'll be joining us for breakfast." I do what she asks and set the table until the doorbell rings. I volunteer to get the door and as expected, Kazuma's there wearing a big smile and can't wait to have his breakfast. When we enter the kitchen Kazuma exchanges greetings with Botan and we all sit and eat our meals.

**Botan's POV**

It's Tuesday and gym class is about to start. We're playing volleyball. I'm on the team that has mixed emotions for me. Some hate me and others are just cordial. I put on the best smile I can project and try to do my best to play the game. We have been practicing for months and as expected, the team I was playing for loses.

**Normal POV**

The coach dismisses them for an early lunch. The girls exit the locker room and head for their much needed lunch breaks. Keiko walks with her friends on the school grounds, heading for their favorite spot. She spots Shizuru and Yukina, and she runs briskly to them and yells for them to stop.

Shizuru turns her head to the sound of her name being called and halts. She sees Keiko approaching her and Yukina and says, "Hey Keiko, long time no see!"

"Keiko, nice to see you again," Yukina smiles at Keiko and they hug each other.

"Oh! It's nice to see you both again!" Keiko replies.

They chat for a little while until they hear a familiar voice.

"Hey! You're back?"

They all turn around to see Botan holding her lunch box. Shizuru and Yukina come to give her a hug.

"Yes I'm back," Yukina replies.

Botan sees that Keiko is standing there and says with an embarrassed tone, "Oh! Sorry, you're talking to Keiko."

Suddenly Keiko says nonchalantly, "Its ok, I'm heading to the cafeteria with my friends."

They say their goodbyes to each other and Keiko heads to her friends.

Botan turns to Yukina and asks, "When did you arrive?"

"Two hours ago," Yukina replies.

"Why are you two here?" asks Botan.

In a teasing manner, Shizuru retorts, "To check up on you… of course," and winks at her.

"Have it your way, I'm heading for lunch. Want to come and eat with me?" she stops for a second and sees something and squeals, "Hiei!"

Both girls turn to see him.

Yukina snaps out of her shocked state and says, "Are you following us?"

"Hn!" is the only reply.

"I think it's cute that he's worried about his sister," Shizuru puts in.

"Or he's just here to see someone," Yukina snickers.

Hiei just sends his twin a nasty look.

"Yo!" everyone turns around to see Yusuke and Kazuma approaching them.

"Hey you two," Shizuru says.

"What are you three doing here?" Kazuma asks suspiciously.

"Take a wild guess and you'll be rewarded," Shizuru retorts.

"Yukina misses me," Kazuma replies.

"Close but not that close," Yukina says in a sing song voice.

"My turn, Shizuru is here for the talk for this afternoon and let the twins hang around," Yusuke poses and continues, "Am I right or am I right?"

"You have such a big ego Yusuke," Hiei snickers.

"Yusuke dear, you're correct, I'm here to give a talk and Yukina will be assisting me with my presentation and as for Hiei, it's anyone's guess," Shizuru says. Everyone has a hearty laugh about it and Yusuke pipes, "So what do I win?"

Shizuru looks at Yukina and both girls go near Yusuke and the give him a peck on each of his cheeks.

Every one who witnesses the action gasps, and the crowd spreads what they witnessed until it reaches Keiko and her friends ears.

"Ok! Since you're all here let's head to the field and eat lunch," Botan proposes but they hear a familiar voice, "Am I invited too?" they turn to the direction of the voice and see the figure coming close to them and Yukina squeals, "Kurama!"

"Hey!" Kurama replies and continues, "So am I?"

"Of course," Yusuke says.

"Why are you here?" Kazuma asks.

"Try and guess," Kurama replies

"You're here to give a talk as well," both Yusuke and Kazuma pipe.

"No, any other takers?" Kurama says smugly.

"You're the guy who will give a demonstration of self defense," Yukina says.

"Correct!" and Kurama hands Yukina a pink rose and kisses her cheek.

"Aww! Do you really need to do that?" protests Kazuma.

Ok kids let's just eat," Shizuru says firmly, and they all follow her.

They eat their lunch and chat for a little while longer since lunch is early. They enjoy every second of it. They gather their things as they all head to the auditorium.

The presentation is successful and then school is over. They decide that it's time to celebrate the success of Shizuru's first talk and Kurama's success in giving his demonstration.

Apart from Yusuke, who goes to work, they all end up the Kuwabara residency to have snacks. As the early evening rolls in everyone decides to head home since it's a school night, and Kurama and Hiei end up walking Botan to Yusuke's house and bid her good night. Yukina stays with the Kuwabaras until Master Genkai comes back.

**Botan's POV**

As I arrive home and know there's no homework, I walk to the bathroom for a leisure bath. I have time to prepare a meal for Yusuke since he'll be coming home soon. As I finish cooking I hear the door open and close, and I hear him say "I am home babe."

I go to meet him with a smile and walk up to him and kiss his cheeks, "Dinner is ready," I say sweetly.

I watch him eat and I see that he keeps rotating his shoulders.

I ask, "Do your shoulders hurt?"

He nods.

"Finish your food I'll prepare your bath." He just nods again and continues eating.

After he finishes his bath he sits with me and says, "Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie," He kisses my forehead.

He keeps rotating his shoulders; I lay my hands on both of his shoulders and massage him. He feels good under my hands and it feels like I have a power over him. I don't notice until I feel sleepy that his body is flush against mine and he's already asleep. I stop my ministrations and watch him. I carefully touch his face and kiss him on his forehead. I chide myself to stop thinking improper thoughts about him. I contemplate whether to wake him up or stay like this. My desire to let him sleep in my arms is crushed by the rational thoughts I have so I wake him up and we both go to our separate rooms. This is will be a long night for me.

* * *

Don't forget to send me a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: thank you for the reviews!! here's a new one enjoy. Thanks to Kurmarulez for being a patient beta

Chapter 7 The Ugly Truth

**Yusuke's POV**

I've been alone in my house for a week. I miss Botan's presence. I don't like coming home early knowing that she won't be there waiting for me. I still do walk her home and spend as much time as I can with her, knowing that she will be gone soon. I know the other boys are taking the time to take her out when they get a chance because that will help them win her.

**Kurama's POV**

I'm glad that Botan is staying with Master Genkai again; I keep for appearance's sake I pretend that I am there to teach her how to take care of plants and herbal medicines. It's even better that I can flirt with her shamelessly and I like that she returns the favor. I like the innocence that she still doesn't know I'm trying to win her heart, and I feel like I'm a much better man than I ever was before, for her sake and my family's. My family loves and adores her so much. I know that the others are doing the same thing I am. We are all trying to keep her near, wanting her so badly, and needing that attention so much that it hurts to see the others make their way into her life. Even Master Genkai, Yukina and Shizuru notice that we shower Botan with more attention than them. I will win her. I left a few hints that I like her that she just needs to pick up and put together. Yet it seems like she thinks that I'm playing with her. I ask if I have to spell it out for her, so I do, and tell her, "I've fallen for you."

She smiles and says "Thank you!" and gives me a warm hug then a kiss upon my cheek.

I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. The feeling just soars through me and it feels like I have a chance to win her.

**Hiei's POV**

They are too obvious in showing their affection towards the deity of death. Okay, I'm being sarcastic about all of this, I know I'm here to have some alone time with her and I know she will give time for anyone who wants to spend time with her. She is so nice and yet oblivious to her surroundings. I can't help but love and want her as badly as Yusuke and Kurama do. But she mostly won't show her feelings. I even try to use my power to know what's on her mind but I'm too afraid to find out what she hides behind those lovely lavender eyes. Those small smiles keep haunting me, and I know everyone thinks I hate her bubbly personality but I don't. I know I have called her names yet it's merely a façade, and I know she is scared of me. But this makes me more determined to win her. I know she cares for Yusuke, and I still don't know how to react to that. This situation is giving us all a perspective of what we can be; she makes me want to be a better man for my own sake, my sister Yukina's and even my friends'. Life is changing and I am changing with the tide.

**Botan's POV**

It's been a week since I got back and today is Saturday Yukina, Shizuru, and I will go to the mall and watch a movie. The funny thing is we're going to watch an American film called "The Ugly Truth." I wonder what it's all about.

I feel like I'm neglecting the girls so I insist on paying for the meal and movie.

Yukina pipes up, "What did you do?"

I turn to look at her with a smile and answer her with a question, "Do I have to do something wrong to treat you both?"

"No, but it seems you're guilty of something," adds Shizuru.

"I don't understand," I say and my voice hitches when I say it. 'How can she know,' my thoughts are interrupted by giggles from the girls and I look at them quizzically.

"Having fun learning with my brother?" Yukina asks, and I can see a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"I am. I never thought he would be so gentle and really caring and I always thought that he hates me. I'm glad that he and I are getting along," I reply soberly.

"Someone is in love," Shizuru teases.

"Who's in love?" I asked.

They both smile at me with a twinkle in their eyes. I back my chair away a little when their faces come near me.

They just laugh at my reaction.

"You are so funny," Yukina says and adds, "You will also laugh if you see what we're looking at."

**Yusuke's POV**

As I walk home from work, there's a dull ache of longing that I feel since Botan went back to live with Master Genkai. I open the door expecting her to greet me.

I forget she is no longer staying here. No hugs, no kisses and no more warm meals greeting me. I have not changed the bed sheets, pillowcases, blankets or any other things she used. On a day like today I sleep in the bed she used. I can smell the faint scent of her on the pillow.

'I miss her,' is my last thought before darkness claims me.

Morning can't come so early, I can hear rustling in the kitchen; I know Mom is trying hard to prepare breakfast since she came back, yet she is no Botan.

I just keep repeating to myself that I will spend time with her alone even she asks me to sing a thousand songs and I will do it. I get up, this sunny Sunday, take a bath and change.

As I come near the kitchen Mom is humming and turns to me, "Sit Yusuke, eat some breakfast." I nod and take my seat; she continues humming while I eat.

She stops humming, sits across me and tries her best to talk to me.

I know it's rude not to listen yet my mind is somewhere else.

I heard hear sigh annoyingly, and a harsh whisper comes from her lips, "You know you should at least pretend you're happy to see me or pretend that this conversation is interesting," she says.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I don't mean to blank out on you, I'm just tired that's all."

I know she knows; I'm lying yet she lets it pass, or so I thought.

"Yusuke, if you want Botan then man up!" she leaves without me giving her a response.

**Atsuko's POV**

I've been back for a week and Yusuke seems lonelier than before. He spent a week with Botan alone at home and a week without her; I feel like I am a replacement that he doesn't want. He spends time studying with her after school with Kazuma, and then he hurries himself to work. I want him to quit that job yet I know he'll hate me for that. I even try to prepare meals that he loves yet he seems more like a child being chided that he has to eat his vegetables. I try to talk to him cheerfully yet he is not listening. I give up, stand up and say, "If you want Botan, then man up!" and I walk away. 'What kind of a mother leaves his son just like that, oh! Yeah that would be me.'

I wish my son will have the courage to tell her. I know Kurama and Hiei are close to confessing their feelings for her. I know for a fact that Kurama already has said his piece, and Botan simply was confused and didn't know what to do. I will not tell Yusuke about this information.

-------

**Two weeks later…..**

Friday night the gang goes a nice Mediterranean Restaurant that Hiei found that caters to all their spicy needs for food. Botan is sandwiched between Hiei and Kurama. There's a song playing and Kurama asks Botan quietly, "Can we talk?"

She nods her head and they excuse themselves and walk out to the patio hand in hand. This is not gone unnoticed by the group especially Yukina who is fuming inside and purposely excuses herself to go somewhere. Although both Hiei and Yusuke know, only Hiei goes after his twin sister.

"What did you want to talk about?" Botan asks Kurama.

He takes her hands and simply places them by his heart, "Can you feel my heart beat?"

She nods her head and says, "What about it?"

"Botan, I like you a lot, I even told you I have fallen in love with you, and all you can say is thank you, why?"

"Kurama, don't take it the wrong way, I'm more than flattered, but you see, someone is hurting. You're blind if you do not notice how she looks at you, and I feel guilty taking you away from her, she's been in love with you. I don't want to be the cause of her heart break, if you ask me if I love you, I do as a friend, I don't know much about love, but I do know one thing. I will give up my life for my friends if I have to."

"Botan, what are you saying? You can't be with me because someone is in love with me?" he stares at her waiting for her response, and when none comes, he continues, "I love you Botan is that so hard to see? Does your heart beat for someone else?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. All I know is that I can't live my life without all of you," She hugs him and whispers, "Kurama please understand, don't put me in a situation that I don't know about and make me feel guilty even if there's nothing to be guilty about."

"Okay, but tell me one thing, do I have a chance of winning your heart?"

"When I know how to love like what you're showing me, I'll tell you my answer."

They share a smile and walk back to their table.

* * *

Please to forget to leave a comment! thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the song is by Rascal Flatts "It feels like today"

Authors note: thank you to everyone who reads and review the story.

Big thanks to my beta reader Kuramarulez.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 8 Mountain of Feelings**

**Previously**

"_Okay, but tell me one thing, do I have a chance of winning your heart?"_

"_When I know how to love like what you're showing me, I'll tell you my answer." _

_They share a smile and walk back to their table._

**and now…..**

Dinner was quite awkward and it was filled with little conversation and mostly stillness. The meal was great but the dullness of the mood made the meal go sour. Hiei kept fidgeting, while Kurama kept stealing glances at Botan.

The rest seemed so restless. When Yusuke asked Shizuru to dance with him, the mood was lifted and Kuwabara asked Yukina as well. Botan was pleased to see that everyone was smiling. After they arrived back it seemed that they were renewed and the conversation was livelier.

The smooth music in the background soothed them, and as the cord started playing Hiei recognized the song and asked Botan to dance with him. He proffered his hands and she took it. As they walked to the center, they started to dance to the first few words of the lyrics and they time their sway to the beat. Hiei started singing to the song _"You treat life like a picture, but it is not frozen in time, it's not gonna wait, 'til you make up your mind at all." _ He pulled her closer to him and he whispered in her ear, "This song fits what I feel for you, I think… I think I'm in love with you," he started to choke and gathered his courage. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes and cleared his throat, "I know I'm in love with you," he stared at her tentatively and cut her off before she gave a response. "I don't need you to answer now, but I want you to see how I feel and please don't pull away. I love you with all my being." Hiei looked at her with utmost sincerity and shyness. This made Botan lean and kissed his cheek. It lingered for a few seconds long and she said, "Thank you, and…" Hiei cut her off by kissing her cheek and guided her back to the table as the music faded in the background. As they finished their dessert, Master Genkai called for their host and asked for their bill.

As they all walked, Kazuma noticed that Botan was deep in thought. He approached her and asked her to walk with him, called out to the group and tells them he and Botan will go somewhere. He did not wait for their protests and steered Botan to a different direction headed to the nearest playground. The silence that wrapped around them was comfortable yet amiss. Botan broke the stillness, "Why?"

Kazuma was confused at first then it dawned on him, "You looked like you have an evil plan." He said this with a straight face and seriousness. When no retort came from her, he said, "I mean… what was bothering you?"

"Why would you think…." He cut her off.

"Don't lie! It is written all over your face."

"You're not going to confess your undying love for me too." she meant to tease him but it came out bitter and sarcastic.

"Would you like that?" He retorted with teasing and sarcasm at the same time.

"I don't know! I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, and said, "It's okay, I know this comes a surprise… oh wait! Who confessed?"

"Should I not say?"

"Botan, oh I see, is that why Kurama asked you to talk to him and Hiei asked you to dance?"

"Yeah"

"So, who would you choose, pretty boy or evil man?"

"Hiei is not evil, Kazuma." She punched him lightly on his arm.

"So I take it you choose him?"

"I don't know who to choose, because I don't know what being in love feels like."

"You want to know?" she nods her head.

"I tell you, its pain, happy and total guilty pleasure rolled into one. I'm not saying it's bad." He stared at her to see if she's listening and continues, "You constantly think of that person, and if that person is near you, you feel them in your skin."

"Is that how you feel about Yukina?"

"Yes, but it seems she wants someone else."

"How do you know… that she likes someone else?... I mean I should not have asked"

"It's okay. Besides it shows in her eyes and actions."

"I'm sorry I asked. And thank you, Kazuma!"

"Don't sweat, anytime, I'm always here for you." They shared a smile and he kissed her temple. "So what do you say let's go home?"

Monday

Yusuke skipped his class, and went to lie at the field that was secluded away from the prying eyes of his teachers and classmates. He was thinking of all the things that happened last Friday and why he did not come to see them on Saturday and Sunday on their outing. He buried himself in work even though it was his day-off. He kept replaying the scene where Kurama kissed Botan on the cheek and how Botan kissed Hiei on his cheek. It made him want to hurt anyone but more importantly he wanted to beat himself up for being such a coward.

The rustle of the leaves, and the sound of a twig being torn apart made him alert and ready to pounce. He gave a relaxed sigh when he saw the intruder.

"Eh! screeched Botan.

"You're perfect to play the part of a Fairy." said the teacher

"Hhmm! Botan you're perfect. Your long sky blue hair and the shiny purple-ish eyes," continued her classmate.

"Uhm, can I think it over?"

"Okay we'll wait for your answer tomorrow."

She ran out the room carrying her packed lunch. She placed the blanket on the ground and waited for Yusuke and Kazuma. When five minutes had passed yet there was no Yusuke and Kazuma, she got up and started looking for them. Her feet guided her to a secluded place and she felt calm. She heard voices, and it seemed that they were whispering and she silently walked near them. As the shape of the figures became clear she saw Yusuke and Keiko talking happily.

As the voices became clearer, she was rooted there and started eavesdropping.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You are asking me now Keiko?" and he gestured for her ask.

"I thought you and Botan are going out."

"We are friends. What about you, are so supposed to be with your boyfriend, what's his face?"

"He has a name you know, Daisuke. Are you jealous?"

"I was."

"I was too, you know with Botan."

"I figured that much, with all the antics you've shown in the last month and last Friday was a dead giveaway."

She blushed, "Yusuke, hold me."

"I don't need trouble."

"You won't get any." Yusuke walked and hugged her.

"I miss this."

"Me too."

Seeing the sight made her heart beat so fast, her stomach made grumbled and turned to knots. She slipped away quietly, and ran as fast as she can. Her thoughts turned to them and what she heard. _'Why am I feeling this way, I never felt this weak, or this much like crying.' _She continued running until someone grabbed her wrist, which stopped her immediately.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kazuma worriedly, "I saw the blankets but you weren't there so I was look…" He was cut off when he saw the tears and the painful expression on her beautiful face. He scooped her up and he walked a little away from the crowd. When he reached their place, he sat down while Botan sat on his lap crying. He stroked her hair and let her cry.

"I want to go home Kazuma, I really feel sick."

He knew this was a lie, yet he complied.

He scooped her up, and headed to the Principal's office to fill in the forms necessary for them to leave the school premises and call master Genkai that she'd be heading home.

Both Hiei and Kurama felt a chill at their spine, and a gleam of pain when they saw Botan in pain. Although both were in different places they dropped whatever they were doing to get to her as soon as possible.

As Kazuma and Botan approached the gate, they saw Hiei already there waiting. All the students were staring at them and curious and intrigued by the sudden arrival of a stranger.

"I'll take her home." Hiei said without any preamble.

Kazuma, nodded. Hiei approached her and carried her bridal style and leaped from roof top to roof top.

The entire student body just gasp and left staring after the dust.

"Hey,"

Kazuma turned, and said, "Hey yourself."

"Did I miss something? Where's Botan? I'm starving."

"She just left with Hiei; she's not feeling well."

"I see."

"Hey guys, is Botan okay?"

"Kurama," said Yusuke and Kazuma in unison.

"Hiei picked her up, she's not feeling well," responded Kazuma.

"Did you inform Master Genkai?"

"Yes I did."

"I'll go then. See you guys on Friday."

"Bye," was the only thing said by Yusuke and Kazuma to Kurama.

"Hiei, this is not the direction to master Genkai's temple."

"No it's not."

"Then where is this?"

"The place I stay, away from the Humans."

"Why did you not look for me?"

"Should have I looked for you even if she's in pain?"

"Yes, you could have called me on my cell phone."

"Sorry, your highness, I did not think of it." The thick sarcasm was not missed by Yusuke but he let it pass.

"But, still."

"Where were you anyway?"

"Just around."

"With whom?"

"Why would you think that I would be with someone?"

"Just answer."

"Keiko."

"Oh! I see. I'll see you around." Kazuma walked away leaving Yusuke gaping after him.

"This is beautiful and calming. Thank you for sharing this with me. I feel all better now."

"It's nothing, I'm glad I can make you smile and be happy." Hiei said in a melodic voice.

"I never heard you spoke so calmingly and melodiously, Hiei. It suits you."

"Maybe you should rest, and later I will carry you back to Master Genkai's Temple."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you again."

After two hours Botan was carried by Hiei back to the temple.

She lay on her bed letting her replay why she reacted that way, to the sight of Yusuke hugging Keiko. The logical side of her said, _'They are meant to be'_ but on the other side said, _'I want to be the one being held by him.' _ And she fell asleep after that thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Sadly i still don't own them, just borrowing. As well as the song from Enrique Iglesias "Somebody wants you" and Emilia "My world" so please don't sue me.

**A/N:** Sorry of a delay on this chapter I lost my beta reader and if there's someone willing to beta for me that will be nice. Hopefully my tenses and verb matches. enjoy reading.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusyo**

**Chapter 9 Yellow Tears **

Botan woke up with a heavy heart and tiredness that she never felt before. She decided not to go to school to sort her emotions and pondered on questions that needed answers. She asked Master Genkai not to let anyone bother her.

She secretly wished that she could fly away and go to one place that she could be more comfortable and clear her head.

The alien emotions, that swarming and tumbling out of her heart and crawling in her skin. Which neither she can fly or create a small portal to escaped the evitable. She settled at barricading herself inside her room.

Both Yusuke and Kazuma was surprised that she won't be going to school and promised Master Genkai that they will bring her homework after school and maybe they can study, when she feels better.

Yusuke was in hell the whole morning he felt guilty over something which his not sure of. This feeling he felt was so foreign that the words of Kazuma kept repeating in his head like a broken record. The realization of the question had hit him with new vigor that had never been answered, _'Why Botan went home yesterday?'_ a simple question puzzled him more than anything and _'Why was Kazuma blaming him?"_'

Another question entered his _mind 'How in the world did the little demon and Kurama found out that she was not feeling well?'_ was he the only person who did not felt her pain, was he that insensitive that he could not feel concerned that she was in pain and still is. He drew a ragged breath that seemed like an eternity and finally he concluded that he would look for Kazuma to confront him about his fit yesterday.

Hiei kept up with his training to blow some steam while his aimed was perfect yet clumsily in his motion he felt all his muscle tensed as his mind replayed what he saw on Botan's eyes like they were betrayed with a mixture of guilt.

That distracted him and missed a step but luckily his reflex kicked in just in time and made a silent vow to find out who caused that hurt and promised to hurt the person ten folds.

Although he had an idea to who he was he could not bring himself to act hastily knowing she would not want that to happen and it would not give him the upper hand to win her heart at all.

Master Genkai walked up to Botan's door and knocked twice as she waited for her to open the door and when she did her eyes was red and fluffy. All she could offer was to hug the deity and her heart goes to her knowing firsthand how she feels. She whispered of words the soothed and comforted the deity.

She guided her out of her room to the kitchen to let her eat her lunch. As they sat down her eyes never left the deity watching her every movement. She reach for her hand and gave it a small pat at the same time her a warm smile seemed to worked to coaxed her to eat something.

Kazuma and Yusuke walked to the temple with uncomfortable air surrounding them while their confrontation at lunch was full of angry hissing; blaming and punching it seemed that they did not settled anything at all. Yusuke thought that Kazuma was overreacting that he was the cause of her pain.

The range inside his mind was in chaos. _'Was it really that she hated him that she did not showed to their place for lunch that he should have been there if he was not with Keiko.' _He stopped and punched the wall nearest to him.

Kazuma look at him and said, "What's gotten into you?"

"I might be the cause of her pain."

"Great thinking Sherlock!" the sarcasm was so thick that he just want to punch him but never the less he explained.

"When I was talking to Keiko I felt her presence but I ignored it."

"Then you know what to do. I will let you go over there by yourself and give her the homework and the copy of the lesson today. Good luck! You'll need it." Kazuma placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it for emphasis. He ran to the opposite direction to his house.

Yusuke just stood there for a minute or two and then started to walk again to Master Genkai's temple.

Botan felt more herself once again after shopping it seems that Shizuru was right shopping was the best cure to her little phase of emotion. Yukina and Shizuru really helped her. As her mood were getting better and she started humming a song that she heard at the mall and it seemed that it makes her happier and it kind of reenergized her.

Yusuke knocked hesitantly when he knows he could just walk in but it felt more foreign to him as the door open. Yukina greeted him and he exchanged pleasantries with her as she led him to where Botan is. Yukina looked at him then left him to his devices.

Yusuke stared at Botan for a long time and listened to her humming and tried to decipher what song she was humming. He walked slowly not to startle her yet she turned around to see him. He smiled shyly and she just smiled but not the smile that he was used to.

"I brought your homework and the lesson you missed." He said tentatively.

"Thanks." She replied tentatively.

"Maybe we should talked and do our homework together."

"Okay."

For the last three hours she copied the missed lessons while he went over with their homework. He asked few question about the lesson she replied then they go about for few minutes and went back to their own devices.

Silence and nothing to do, Yusuke asked, "Would like to have dinner with me somewhere?"

Botan looked at him for few second and replied hesitantly, "Shouldn't you be working?"

He smiled and the tone of his voice was happy, "Not really."

She felt excited and unsure, "Okay, just let tell Master Genkai and Yukina where leaving."

They sat on the opposite side of the table eating in silence it seemed that whatever tensions were lingering ameliorate a little. That neither wanted to break the silence nor act foolish.

Yusuke could not take it anymore and asked, "Botan could we talk?"

She was startled to say the least but replied none the less, "Sure. What is it about?"

"If you're done we could go to the park then we can talk?"

She debated to prolong the inevitable knowing what he wants to talk about. But being her she chose to faced it now than later, "I'm done let's go."

They both sat on the grass in the park, the sound of the night and their breathing was calming and peaceful somehow.

Botan gathered all her strength to asked, "What do you want to talk about?

Yusuke looked her in the eye to search for any indication that she was willing to talk to him.

"Yesterday." The only word he uttered.

"What about it?"

"Botan, don't make this harder for me?"

"And you think it is not for me?"

He held both of her hands in his and his voice drop down a notch, "Let's start over? She only nodded her head.

Botan released a breath and repeated her question earlier, "What do you want to talk about?"

He smiled that she was listening to him, "Yesterday."

"I went home, I was not feeling good."

"Was that really the reason?"

"Yea," she dropped her eyes from his to the ground.

Now Yusuke knows that she's lying before he could call her bluff she spoke, "It just silly and don't asked please."

He smirked, "I can't promise that," He raised his right hand to her chin and tilted it to looked her in the eyes, "I want to know even how silly or small it is I want to make it better."

"Thank you." This time the sincerity of her voiced made him happy that sipped through his veins.

"What can I do so that you can tell me this silly reason that you missed school."

"You can sing me a song."

"Very well, I will." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and started sing.

_You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?  
'cause I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you were somebody else_

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me  
That Somebody's Me_

_How, How could we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths will cross  
And what we had isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts_

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me  
Oh yeah_

_You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, will you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please  
_

_Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me  
That Somebody's Me  
That Somebody's Me  
That Somebody's Me_

He kissed her temple and said, "Did you like?"

"Yeah, it seems that you nailed what I was feeling and yet I don't understand."

"Then tell and I will help you."

"You will not laugh or repeat this to anyone. Do you promise?" Her voice was small and pleading.

"I promise."

"I saw you yesterday," She pulled away to looked at his expression and she knew that he knew but she continued anyways, "with Keiko, I haven't seen you that relax in the past weeks. I was mad by that. But then I realized that maybe that what Kurama, Hiei, and Kazuma said about love. It made me dizzy and can't think straight I just want to go home and sort it out and even then I don't understand and I don't feel seeing any of you today that's why I stayed home to make myself calm once again. Still I don't know the answer to each question in my head."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. He got the feeling that she was jealous of Keiko he wanted to teased her but could not bring himself to, until it dawn onto him that maybe she made a decision based on what she saw and he might lose to either Kurama or Hiei he can't let it happened.

He pulled away slowly and asked, "Are you in love with someone?"

Her eyes were blurry and full of confusion, "I love all of you," she replied meekly and continued, "Why does everyone kept asking me this?"

He laughed genuinely and rubbed his pointer finger at her cheek and said, "You're so naïve."

"Are you in love?" She retorted.

"Yes."

The feeling she felt yesterday rushed through her once more as she tensed up and pulled away further from him.

She shakily asked, "How do you know you're in love?"

This time the smile that Yusuke gave her was different it seemed so sure and the air of confidence was oozing from his face. "I will do anything in my power to make her happy even if it means I will lose her to someone she loves more. I will lay my life for her just as I live to breathe the air she breaths."

Botan stared at him for a long time, "I envy all of you, that you can define what is being in love and experience that feeling. Whereas I can't, I know I love all of you…" Yusuke cut her off by hugging her once again.

The silence was comfortable to say the least. Until Botan broke it, "How did you know that you're in love with Keiko."

"I didn't, it just happen."

"Are you still in love with her?"

He smiled peacefully, "No, not anymore."

"But you said you're in love?"

"Yes I am, but not her?"

"Then who is it?"

"You have to sing me a song first."

"No fair."

"I did sing for you it's your turn."

"But you have to bare with it okay and no laughing."

"I promise, now sing."

Then she nodded and released the breath she'd been holding.

_My lips, on your lips_

_Your body heat lingers on me_

_Oh, what a night_

_God am I obsessed with this man_

_Of my dreams_

_So I hide, try to lie_

_Only the nightingales_

_Sings the truth_

_But the rushing of my blood_

_Is like rivers running wild_

_And I got no control and I know_

_You're my world!_

_You're the moon and stars above_

_You're the reason I know love, love, love_

_My only cause for being_

_You're my world!_

_You're the owner of my heart_

_Always close though we're apart, you know_

_You're my heart, my soul, my reason_

_You're my world_

_With hands so soft and gentle_

_You've touched the very core of me_

_But the rushing of my blood_

_Is like rivers running wild_

_And I got no control and I know_

_You're my world!_

_You're the moon and stars above_

_You're the reason I know love, love, love_

_My only cause for being_

_You're my world!_

_You're the owner of my heart_

_Always close though we're apart, you know_

_You're my heart, my soul, my reason_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Baby, baby, I'm on fire_

_Cause you make me come alive_

_You're my world_

_You're the reason my love has a name_

_You're the reason I know love, love, love_

_My only cause for being_

_You're my world_

_You're the owner of my heart_

_Always close though we're apart, you know_

_You're my heart, my soul, my reason_

_You're my world_

_You're my world_

_You're my world_

_My only cause for being_

_My heart, my soul, my reason_

_You're my world_

Yusuke kissed her cheek longer than necessary and whispered in her ear, "That's a lovely song and you have a great voice. So who was the man you're obsessed with?"

She was flustered and she starts to stuttered, " N..No oo.. one. Wh-y would you say that?"

"If I'm not mistaken it seems the song is about me."

"Ego much." Then she pushed him and ran away from him.

So they chased each other around the park until they reach the fountain were Yusuke first sang to her. He pulled her nearer to the fountain and he sat down while she sat down on his lap.

He dropped a kissed on her shoulder, "Why did we stop coming here?"

She know not to answer that, she knows that there's no answer.

He started to kiss her other shoulder and his hands rubbed against her arms stroking up and down rhythmically. She shivers in pleasure bringing her back to the days he and she spent staying at his house and acting like a lovey-dovey couple. It dawn to her now what she felt yesterday, she was jealous of Keiko being closed to Yusuke, not jealous that she does not know what being in love is, because she is in love with Yusuke. This startled her and jumped out of his embraced and walked away and she hugged herself as she felt cold without him. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship if she voiced it out loud.

Her musing was stopped by two arms wrapping themselves from behind her and whispered as gently as he could speak, "Botan, I'm in love with you," He felt that she was going to pull away so he tighten his hold, "Don't pull away and don't speak." He waited for her to settle. "For the past week we spend together, I have to control myself not devourer you, touch you inappropriately or do something we both could regret. I was so close to lose my will not to do the things in my head."

He loosens his gripped on her as she turned around and looked at him. All she saw was the pained expression he held on his face even his eyes look far away.

She asked, "Why?"

He tried to be patient but the frustration that she does not get what he want her to realized, he took a deep breathed before he replied, "I was in love with you for a long time, Keiko was right I was not in love with her I was there because I love her and thankful that she stayed with me through all my ordeal."

He took her hand in his just to let her absorbed what he said he waited for any reaction to this without any indication he continued, "I don't know when or how I fell for you, but you're the one thing I can't lose either to a battle or to another man."

"Yusuke, I do love you." Yusuke looked at her and smiled.

She continued, "Truth to be told, it's you I can't s face." He looked puzzled but urged her to continue. "I was crazy jealous that you could just not sense me I was merely three feet away from you, but Keiko was there and it seemed that you long for her. I don't know if I'm in love with you, but you're everything to me, that's why I took this vacation, I had harbored a crush on you but I don't know how, but then I had a big crushed on Kurama as well. But he seemed to accept me more than you so my crush on you was erased but it seems it never went away."

He stepped back and said, "You had a crushed on me?"

"Yeah," she admitted

"Do still have a crush on me?"

"Maybe, Yes."

"I love you Botan, hopefully you will love me the way I want you to love me."

"Like I said, I love you but I'm not sure if I'm in love with you?"

"Do you want to find out?" as he led her back to the fountain to sit on the tile.

"How?"

"How do you feel for Yukina, Shizuru and Master Genkai?"

"Yukina and Shizuru are like sisters that can bring you to your feet when you're down. They tolerate my insanity and craziness. As for Master Genkai, she is like a mother and teacher to me. She showed me my choices and guides me to be a better person or rather I say a deity."

"Fair enough, about Kazuma?"

"Easy, his like the best bear to cuddle and a brother that protects me."

"Ah! Huh! Koenma?"

"He is my boss and confidant like Kazuma his like a brother to me."

"I did see that one coming. Moving on Hiei?"

"I don't know how to described how I feel for him I know he's my friend, a great teacher and a confidant as well, but not as much as Koenma."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

He nodded and said, "Kurama?"

She brighten and the smiled, "Without a doubt he is one of the person I trust, he's great teacher, a tour guide and a clown when I needed him to be he's a great friend."

He steadied his breathing and said in the most polite way but it ended like a hissing sound, "I see. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And me?"

"You're my best friend the only person I trust with my whole being. And before you asked yes I love you and we already covered that."

"Was going to say I'm fluttered that you trust me that much and I'm happy that you love me."

"Yeah."

"Botan would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Huh!"

"I know you love me more than you're willing to say, just give it a try."

"Ego much!" He looked at her again with pleading eyes. "Okay sure, when?"

"After class tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

"Great, I think I should walk you back to the temple it's getting late."

They walked out of the park as Botan walked ahead of Yusuke, he grabbed her hands and walked side by side holding hands, half way through the walked he released his hand wrapped it around her shoulder now she was leaning against his torso and the night seemed magical to them and the shift that they felt before was now more pronounce.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. And should i end it at this note or add a chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

**Yu Yu Hakusyo**

**Disclaimmer: not mine.**

**Chapter 10 Familiarity **

The day started like the usual, Yusuke and Kuwabara picked-up Botan and walked to school, they ate their lunch, walked her home.

As they were finishing their home work Yusuke piped up, "I'm beat and hungry." He looked at Botan, "Maybe we can grab some meal somewhere?"

"Yusuke you're so sweet!" said Kuwabara in the most girlish voice he could muster.

He rolled his eyes, "I was not talking to you, moron."

"Who are you calling moron, moron."

"You, who else."

" Why yo..…"

"Okay, enough boys." Botan cut them off by standing up abruptly.

"So, were ready to go?" said Yusuke.

"You are so perceptive." She retorted.

"That's why I'm a detective."

"Don't forget you have a job." Kuwabara reminded him.

"Nah! I took a day off."

Kuwabara, just gave him a skeptical look.

* * *

It had been a week since Botan and Yusuke agreed to have that inevitable date.

They kept it casual just two friends hanging out with a little difference of having the knowledge that they both like each other more than what was admitted that night, except that Yusuke said it more bluntly than the deity.

Yusuke showed his feelings by holding her hand more tightly and securely with his own.

During their dinner Yusuke would occasionally brushed his hands or bumped his knees just to touch her skin and feel her sweet shiver. They kept their conversation light and cautious.

He was getting a little angst-y and started to tease her and made her flared up so he could hug her closer. He should have known that she will act the same way towards him.

Botan shown receptiveness when he joked around and she laughed at him naturally. It was the familiarity that made her smile and secretly wished it would never end. Her eyes widen a little as another realization hit her and she doesn't know how to handle this one and it seemed that it was the last puzzle that completes her innermost desire she is falling for him and fast.

Yusuke paused for a moment to asked, but he was cut off hearing her voice, "It's getting late and we should go." It was rude but he knew not to argue so he gave in. He paid the bill and walked her back.

* * *

Now the weekly Friday night out seemed more alive than the last one. Botan stick herself with Kazuma and was glad to have her company, Kurama was paired with Yukina, Hiei with Master Genkai, Yusuke with Shizuru and Koenma. They walked around to find some decent restaurant that they haven't gone to. Koenma spot a new pub that seems to serve variety of barbequed meals with fried rice that was graciously serve with soy sauce, eggs, green pieces and chorizo and to top it all off they have a live band playing for the customers who would like to dance and sing-along on a make-shift stage.

As they were chatting, eating and dancing occasionally they also watch other people sing and make fun of those who could not sing a single note but not to be overtly rude they kept their commentaries to a low whisper for the rest of the room not to hear.

They were all enjoying their dinner and when the band lead singer started to sing a string of love songs that most of the patrons started to sway and some of the couples were dancing in the small dance floor.

Shizuru grab Kurama to dance with her, while Koenma pulled up Botan and Kazuma dances with Yukina. Hiei and Yusuke started to develop a staring contest with Master Genkai grab Yusuke to dance with him.

Hiei watched them dance and specially keeping an eye on Botan and shoot glances at Yukina. He felt cheated that Koenma can just dance with her so close that they were embracing and swaying, he notices that she placed her head on his shoulder, this got his attention and walked towards the couple.

"Botan" was the simple word he could say to get their attention.

"Hiei," was the court reply of Koenma, "I guess I already took my time dancing with the goddess," He would have continue to sprout words of compliments when he noticed him giving him the eye, so he left like the coward he was.

They dance and he embraced her and willing himself not to take her away. His musing was interrupted when someone tap his shoulder and saw Shizuru, looking like she wants to dance with him. So he obliged and seeing Kurama was there extending his hands to Botan to dance with him. It also seemed that everyone wants to dance with each other. But he never saw the detective approaching the deity to dance the whole time when they were all in the dance floor.

But what he noticed now was that they were outside looking at the streets.

"Yusuke, what is it that you want to talk about?" Botan asked.

"Us," he exhaled, "I mean, our date was going well and you stop it why?" He chanced a glance.

"I enjoyed it. It was just too late. You know." Botan replied looking at her shoes.

"Did I do something wrong? Or was I just assuming that… oh I don't know, love me perhaps."

"It's not you, it's me Yusuke," she sighed and shook her head and continued, "I'm not sure yet of what I'm feeling or how to deal with this feeling I feel trap and at the same time so free."

He pulled her in a hug and whispers sweet nothings.

After a few heart beats he said, "You wait here okay."

He went back inside talk to tell them that she doesn't feel good and he will walk her home. He gave enough cash to pay for their share and left without any backward glance.

* * *

They walked around and reach the park.

He pulled her hair, leaned into her ear and shout, "Your It." And he ran and Botan was stunned at first but when she saw him running she ran after him and screamed, "You're dead man."

Yusuke just holler in laughter and run faster that he needed but he did not anticipate that she would catch-up and tackled him down flat on his back and her straddling him.

"Bo, if you want to kiss me I won't stop you." He said cheekily, but he was wishing she would.

He was momentarily at loss when she replied, "You won't?"

He smiled and he used his elbow to sit up and use the other hand to stroke her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her. It started out light, testy, soft and unrushed. As both of them get comfortable the kissed begun to be more passionate than expected as their hands was exploring each other and their breathing became more labored and sharped, they began to slow down until it was nipping, light kiss and a final smack. As Yusuke's lips kiss Botan's forehead he tucked her in the crook of his neck.

As a cocky bastard he was, "I'm guessing, that you want more of my kisses."

Botan has the decency to blush.

"I love you Botan."

She looked up at him and saw the sincerity of his words and his eyes conveyed and reflected what she was feeling. She gathered up her courage to reveal what she known, rather what she discovered after their first date.

She smiled, "I love you Yusuke."

He smiled like an idiot, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"BOTAN LOVES MEEEEEEEEEE!" he kissed her lips, neck, face, forehead and her lips once again.

* * *

Kuzuma was the first to notice the shift in Yusuke and Botan's behavior to each other and decided to pry.

"So where did the two of you went off to?" he looked at them and waited for one of them to answer but none came.

"When we arrived and looked for you, you're not there, so again where did you go off to?

"Park." Botan replied as if it was common sense.

"And it took you two to come back almost at dawn to get back home? Did you two even think that we're worried about you?" he glanced to both of them before continuing, "No, of course you did not."

He heard them laughing that cut him off. "What's so funny?"

"You, you are acting like you're our mother." Yusuke retorted in between laughter.

"Meaning, I cannot worry about you?"

Yusuke sobered up and Botan tried to stop her giggling and exhaled.

"Listen, you two, I know you went to the park, not an idiot." He saw their faces clearly look of surprise. "I also saw that you two were kissing like there's no tomorrow."

"You what?"

"You heard me, I saw you two."

Botan looked as if she was caught by her brother kissing his friend.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. But Bo,I suggest that you better tell Kurama and Hiei that you chose that moron over them."

"Hey!" Yusuke would continue to protest, when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Kazuma I will tell them."

* * *

Botan was sitting by the temple steps, remembering how hard it was to tell Kurama and Hiei about her and Yusuke. And it been three months since she last spoken with them, and in a month she will be back to fulfill her duties as the diety of death. Hoping that Kurama and Hiei will still be her friend and see them before she leave.

What she did not know was that moment Kurama and Hiei was beating Yusuke. As for Yusuke he was taking in all the blows knowing that their frustration will be eased even a little bit.

"Detective, better take care of her, if not I will personally kill you?" Hiei grunted.

"Same goes for me." Kurama piped in.

"I understand I will take good care of her."

They nod their heads as they came to a silent agreement that this event will not be told.

As Yusuke started to stand up, "Just do me one favor and go talked to Botan she felt guilty not loving you both back and she seems to miss you too."

They nodded.

* * *

Several years have passed both Yusuke and Botan manage to stay strong.

Yusuke was standing by the fountain where it all started. The little details of his feeling was revealed to Botan. He was nervous to how this night would end.

When he saw her walking towards him, he walked towards her to meet her half way and enveloped her into a hug.

"I love you Botan!" He screamed and different flowers bloomed around him forming the words 'Will you be mine forever?'

Botan saying the words, "Will you be mine forever?"

"So will you?"

"No." Yusuke was crestfallen, Botan smiled, "I will if you will be mine forever too?"

"Then it's yes, Yes."

Botan echoes, "Yes." Then they kissed, they pulled apart and he place a platinum ring with two carat blue diamond on her left ring finger and all of their friends clapped, cheered and congratulated them.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and hope you like the ending even if it's been a long time coming.

and don't forget to review.


End file.
